new_albion_vtmfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcel "Marcus" Gordon VI
Personality/Appearance Marcus Gordon is a Venture poster-child. The man who rules New Albion appears to be clad in Ventrue money and arrogance in equal measure. Gordon is constantly dressed in a suit, one that has been professionally tailored and accents with the delicate touches that betray an older appreciation for tailoring. Every stitch hand-made, and it shows in his form-fitting wardrobe. He has the all-but-mandatory Ventrue executive hair, which is immaculately styled and parted with expert precision. His most compelling feature, however, remains his startlingly blue eyes. Either from a quirk of the light or careful cultivation, Gordon's gaze is known to wash out all other focuses in the room, and as such most walk away from a meeting with him remembering his gaze, not his attire. Gordon is a Prince who follows the 'old' concepts of rulership to the letter. He views himself as King of a city under siege, and is constantly moving and considering Kindred, Kine, and Capitalism as pieces on a grand chess board. In meetings with non-Ventrue, perception can glide from 'Draconian' to 'Benevolent Despot' depending on the mood you find him in. He shows a surprising approval for the younger generations of Kindred, and is among the most modern-facing of the Elders. However, the medieval battlegrounds he called home are forever burned into his mindset, and younger Kindred are often offput by the totalitarian and absolute nature of his verdicts in both conversation and courtly decrees. Behind closed doors, Marcus is a surprisingly warm and approachable sort. The problem, of course, is he holds his confidence close... And how many can trust it isn't just another layer of deception? History Known History on Gordon is spotty, but there are a few recorded incidents. He definitely was active in the 1400s, specifically in the County of Dorset, England. What he was doing there, and for whom, was lost to time. His true rise to prominence came in the 1700s, in Glasgow, Scotland. Rumors abound that Gordon was forced to rise up against his Prince and Sire in an Anarch Revolt out of fear of a upcoming betrayal to the Sabbat. This audacious move earned him the nickname "The Baron of Glasgow" which is maintained to this day. After a successful coup, Gordon was summoned to Vienna to answer for his actions, which he obeyed. It is unclear what exactly occured at the meeting, but what is clear is that Mr. Gordon next appeared, under the Ivory Tower's banner, in 1802, opening a weapons manufacturing plant that would go on to have amazing success in the wars that would rage for the next two hundred years. Gordon moved to the New World during the beginning of the Great War, and was a major supporter the rabid expansion of U.S. Industrial power in the North East. Gordon became fantastically wealthy, and as the 21st century dawned, he was sitting at a near perfect position to push for greater infulence world wide. He was called back to Vienna in 2005 for a private meeting, and in 2007 began making plans for what would become New Albion. Relationships *Name: *Name Additional Pictures Category: [[Category:NPCs Category:Officers of the Court Category:Ventrue